


My Cool Ohio Guy

by ShallICompareThee



Series: Sandy Girard AU [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Kurt e Dave tornano a Lima per le vacanze del Ringraziamento, scoprono che non poche cose sono cambiate da quando hanno iniziato a frequantare il college a NYC.<br/>Sequel di <i>Mother's Day</i>.<br/>[Traduzione della fic di TheFirstMrsHummel; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cool Ohio Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Cool Ohio Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/154082) by TheFirstMrsHummel. 



> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di TFMH, che è possibile trovare su FF.net. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=188598) e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3.  
> Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di TFMH di tradurre la sua storia.

Un freddo, tardo pomeriggio di novembre, Kurt e Dave salirono sul portico della casa dei Karofsky, mentre il secondo cercava a tentoni la chiave. “Potresti tenermi il borsone, Kurt?” gli chiese. “Sto avendo qualche problema, sembrerebbe.”

“Certo,” rispose lui, sporgendosi in avanti per prendere la borsa e approfittandone per chioccargli un bacio sulla guancia. Gli piacque vedere il modo in cui l’espressione del suo ragazzo passò da irritata a compiaciuta al gesto d’affetto.

“Grazie, dolcezza,” gli disse amorevolmente, trovando finalmente la chiave e inserendola nella serratura. Spalancando la porta, chiamò: “Ehi, papà! Sono a casa. Ho portato Kurt con me, spero che vada bene.” Sentirono dei lievi tonfi, dirigendosi in soggiorno, e videro Paul Karofsky finire di scendere le scale con ai piedi solo le calze mentre loro richiudevano l’ingresso.

“David!” esclamò con un enorme sorriso in volto. Gli si avvicinò e avviluppò il figlio in un caldo abbraccio. “Sono così contento che tu sia qui.” Si scostò da lui, guardandolo senza decidersi a lasciare la presa. “Com’è andato il viaggio da New York?”

“Non male,” spiegò. “Abbiamo guidato a turno e abbiamo fatto qualche pausa, quindi è andato liscio.”

Alla menzione di Kurt, suo padre lo lasciò andare e si voltò verso di lui. “Ehi, Kurt,” lo salutò, allungando una mano. “Buone feste.”

Lui gliela strinse. “Salve, signor Karofsky,” rispose con un sorriso.

“Te l’ho già detto, puoi chiamarmi Paul.”

“Magari quando Dave troverà il coraggio di accettare l’offerta di mio padre e chiamarlo Burt.” Ridacchiarono tutti e il suo ragazzo riprese in mano il borsone.

“Questo sì che è un bel suono,” osservò una voce femminile. “Tre uomini che se la ridono insieme. Musica per le mie orecchie.” Sandy entrò dalla porta della cucina, con indosso degli attillati jeans scuri e una maglietta nera mono-spalla con una grafica bianca e fucsia.

“Sandy!” esclamò Kurt, incapace di nascondere l’entusiasmo. Le corse incontro e la strinse in un grande abbraccio. “Non sapevamo che saresti venuta a salutarci. Che sorpresa, vero Dave?”

Quello cercò di non alzare gli occhi al cielo. Si vedeva chiaramente che era davvero stupito della sua presenza – non che dubitasse che Kurt partecipasse mai a un altro inganno nei suoi confronti – ma la sua felicità nel vederla era di certo superiore alla propria. “Ciao, Sandy,” disse pacatamente. “È bello rivederti.”

“Anche per me,” rispose lei, lasciando andare il ragazzo. “Hai un aspetto favoloso,” aggiunse. “Lo avete entrambi.”

Ci fu una pausa di silenzio leggermente imbarazzante e Dave si arrese: avanzò e abbracciò sua madre con fare esitante, sapendo che avrebbe fatto piacere a tutti i presenti. Era il Giorno del Ringraziamento e lui e Kurt erano tornati a casa per la prima volta da quando erano partiti per il college. Non gli dispiaceva abbracciarla e, se distendeva la tensione di tutti, perché non farlo? “Grazie,” disse. “Anche tu mi sembri in forma.” Non era troppo sconvolto di averla trovata qui. Si erano mandati qualche e-mail da quando si era trasferito a New York, più che altro per chiederle informazioni sulla città, dato che Sandy vi aveva vissuto molte volte nel corso degli anni. Sapeva tra lei e suo papà andasse tutto bene e forse quest’ultimo aveva perfino pensato che Dave non si sarebbe preso la briga di andare a trovarla, se lei non fosse venuta da loro. Non era al settimo cielo di vederla, ma non era neanche turbato. Fin dalle Nazionali, il suo atteggiamento verso di lei poteva essere definito cortesemente tollerante: accettava che lo amasse davvero e che fosse dispiaciuta, ma personalmente non nutriva alcun bisogno di avere un legame più profondo con lei. Sandy e Kurt si sentivano spesso tramite messaggi e _Skype_ , però, e Dave sapeva di riuscire a sopportarla ed essere gentile nei suoi confronti anche solo per il fatto che quello l’adorava e lei ricambiava il sentimento.

Sua madre arrossì e fece un gesto svolazzante con la mano. “È bello avervi a casa, ragazzi,” affermò. “Mi siete mancati entrambi.” Al suo sopracciglio inarcato, lei sorrise. “Il Glee Club quest’anno non è assolutamente lo stesso senza di voi.”

“Com’è ovvio,” dichiarò Kurt, ghignando e sicuro di sé.

Sandy si sedette sul bracciolo del divano, facendo loro cenno di sedersi. “Nondimeno, abbiamo dei nuovi membri piuttosto promettenti. Non penso che nessuno riuscirà mai a prendere il posto di Rachel, ma c’è una nuova ragazza, Bethany: ha una magnifica voce. Le assomiglia anche un po’, è molto carina e con i capelli scuri. Ha due occhioni azzurri, però… e di certo non ha la fiducia in se stessa di Rachel. Comunque, mi sarebbe tanto piaciuto sentirle fare un duetto – sarebbe stato epico.”

“Qualcun altro che salta all’occhio?” chiese Kurt, prendendogli con aria assente la mano mentre lui gli si sedeva di fianco.

“Beh, so che tu eri una voce piuttosto unica nel Glee,” cominciò in modo un po’ esitante. “Detesto dirlo, ma credo che ci sia qualcuno che ti abbia soffiato la corona.”

Lui trattenne il respiro, scherzoso, portandosi la mano libera sul cuore. “Mi rifiuto di crederlo,” affermò con tono melodrammatico. “Mi ferisci, Sandy!”

Lei ridacchiò, sembrando più un’adolescente che la madre di uno. Paul si era andato a sedere sulla poltrona reclinabile dall’aria comodissima vicino al divano e Kurt lo vide guardare l’ex-moglie in un modo che catturò all’istante la sua attenzione. Gli ricordava l’espressione che ogni tanto assumeva Finn quando guardava la sua ragazza cantare, come se la sua voce lo stesse raggiungendo in un luogo altrimenti inaccessibile. Dave la chiamava la sua faccia da triglia. Lei continuò, distraendolo dai suoi pensieri. “Si chiama Darius. Ed è… beh, se mettessimo in un frullatore te e Mercedes, otterremmo lui. Al provino ha cantato _I Am Changing_ , da _Dreamgirls_ , e ho pensato che io e Will saremmo stati scaraventati fuori dall’auditorium, da quanto la sua voce è potente.” Tacque per un attimo di effetto. “Si è anche esibito dall’inizio alla fine vestito da donna.”

“Stai _scherzando_!” esclamò Dave, con gli occhi spalancati.

“No, dico sul serio,” ribatté lei. “E non sto parlando del solito ‘tizio che si traveste da donna per Halloween’. Il trucco, i vestiti, la parrucca… tutto di altissima qualità. Potrebbe facilmente essere scambiato per una ragazza, soprattutto con quella voce. Anzi, penso che si senta più a suo agio sul palco come donna che come uomo, ma non ne sono sicura al cento percento. Viene così anche agli incontri PFLAG, la maggior parte delle volte. Sta cercando di capire se sia solo un travestito o se potrebbe tendere più verso il transessuale o _genderqueer_.”

Kurt era sbalordito. “E non viene trattato male?” chiese. “Insomma, per me è stata una tortura e non mi sono mai spinto al travestitismo.” Fece una pausa, riflettendo. “Okay, per metà l’ho fatto, per il numero di _Victor/Victoria_. Ma è stato solo una volta e non lo sapeva nessuno tranne gli altri membri del club.”

“Il PFLAG ha davvero fatto un mondo di differenza al McKinley,” spiegò Sandy. “Quello che avete fatto… Ha avuto un effetto duraturo fin su quest’anno. Ci sono almeno cinque o sei ragazzi completamente dichiarati, che io sappia. Vengono spintonati e insultati un po’, da quello che sento. E le granite sono ancora una delle armi preferite,” raccontò con voce delusa. “Ma si sostengono l’un l’altro e sembrano aver trovato tutti anche degli amici etero che li accettano. C’è questo accordo non verbale per cui rimangono in gruppo a scuola e vanno ai servizi o negli spogliatoi sempre in coppia, così nessuno viene sorpreso da solo. Non è perfetto, ma è molto meglio che in passato, da quello che mi dicono Will ed Emma.”

“Abbiamo iniziato ad andare agli incontri del consiglio d’istituto ogni mese,” disse Paul, sorprendendo i ragazzi. “Un nutrito gruppo di studenti, insegnanti e genitori: stiamo cercando di far passare una linea d’azione anti-bullismo per l’intero distretto.” Guardò Kurt. “Anche tuo papà e Carole ne fanno parte.”

“Ma nessuno di voi ha figli al liceo, ormai,” obiettò Dave, confuso.

“Ogni tanto ce lo fanno notare, sì. Ma paghiamo le tasse, quindi abbiamo tutto il diritto di dire la nostra,” affermò Paul. “Sentite: voi due avete iniziato qualcosa, l’anno scorso, qualcosa che sta cambiando il McKinley. Non potete più essere qui per seguirne lo sviluppo, ma questo non significa che noi non possiamo farlo per voi.” Si schiarì la gola. “Non posso parlare per tutti, per quanto riguarda le loro motivazioni, ma io ho tanto a cui devo rimediare.”

“Di che stai parlando?” chiese suo figlio, ancora perplesso.

“Non avevo idea di cosa stesse succedendo nella tua vita fin quasi verso la fine dell’ultimo anno, figliolo,” asserì. “Non avevoo preso parte a niente allora, perché non sapevo.” Sandy allungò un braccio, toccandogli brevemente la spalla, e Kurt vide gli occhi di Dave fissarsi su quell’azione. Gli strinse gentilmente la mano, ascoltandolo continuare il discorso. “Ci sono molti altri genitori come me a Lima che farebbero di tutto per i loro figli, ma che semplicemente non si rendono conto che ci sia un problema. Quindi, fino a quando non se ne accorgeranno, li rappresenterò io.”

“Come abbiamo fatto a non sapere tutto questo?” domandò lui. “Mio papà e Carole non ne hanno mai fatto parola.”

“Eravamo tutti d’accordo sul non volervi distrarre,” confessò Paul. “Essere per la prima volta via da casa, iniziare il college, vivere in un’enorme metropoli – l’ultima cosa di cui avevate bisogno era pensare a cosa stesse succedendo alla vostra vecchia scuola. Il vostro compito è andare avanti con le vostre vite. Non c’è modo di sapere dove andrete o cosa farete. Ma noi adulti qui a Lima… questa è casa nostra. Magari non sarà un granché, ma possiamo ancora cercare di migliorarla il più possibile.”

I ragazzi guardarono, prendendosi un attimo per assorbire il tutto. “Wow,” mormorò infine Dave. “Sembra che sia successa un sacco di roba da quando ce ne siamo andati. Altre notizie eccitanti da darci?” chiese improvvisamente. La domanda innocente ebbe un effetto molto interessante su suo padre: cambiò posizione e le guance gli si colorirono. Non pensava di averlo mai visto arrossire, prima, ed era come vedergli spuntare un terzo braccio.

“Beh…” iniziò, con aria nervosa. “Ehm, ti ricordi l’anno scorso, quando ho fatto la battuta sull’iscrivermi a uno di quei siti per incontri?”

“Sì…” rispose lui con cautela.

“Beh, l’ho fatto, finalmente,” ammise. “Senza di te la casa era così silenziosa e, per la prima volta da moltissimo tempo, mi sono sentito solo. Allora mi sono iscritto a _PlentyOfFish.com_. Era gratis, allora ho pensato, che male potrebbe mai fare? Ho compilato il mio profilo, richiesto risposte da donne in un raggio di cinquanta chilometri, caricato una foto e incrociato le dita.” Si spostò di nuovo con irrequietezza, posando lo sguardo su ogni possibile superficie della stanza.

Kurt non poté farne a meno: il suo comportamento era adorabile e, poiché gli ricordava così tanto quanto fosse tenero suo figlio quando s’imbarazzava in modo simile, dovette sorridere e commentare con giusto un pizzico di malizia: “Da quanto deduco la fortuna è stata dalla sua?”

“In effetti sì,” rispose quello, alzando finalmente lo sguardo su di loro. “È così ovvio?” Al tentativo di Kurt di nascondere un sorriso mentre annuiva, si lasciò sfuggire una risata. “Non sono mai stato bravo a nascondere le emozioni. Comunque, sì: ho avuto delle risposte, qualcuna perfino da delle signore di Lima. Alcune erano un po’ troppo energiche o letteralmente spaventose, ma ce n’erano due o tre con cui ho cominciato a scambiare messaggi e alla fine le ho incontrate per un caffè. E una di loro… beh, eravamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda.”

Dave lo fissò. “Mi stai dicendo di avere una _ragazza_?” chiese, incredulo. Per quanto fosse stato serio quando aveva consigliato a suo padre di trovare qualcuno, la realtà di sapere che stesse davvero frequentando una donna era davvero strana. Non aveva mai dovuto affrontare una situazione del genere, prima d’ora. “E non ti è mai venuto in mente di accennarne al telefono?”

“Come ho detto, non volevo distrarti dagli studi,” spiegò. “E, fino a molto di recente, non sapevo come sarebbe andata. Ho pensato che avrei fatto meglio ad aspettare che tu tornassi a casa, così ne avremmo potuto parlare di persona.”

Kurt si accorse che Dave si stava turbando leggermente, quindi gli strinse di nuovo la mano e gli massaggiò la spalla con quella libera. Avvertì i suoi muscoli rilassarsi ed espirò, sollevato. “Allora, com’è questa donna misteriosa?” Non appena le parole gli uscirono di bocca, si ricordò tutto d’un tratto che Sandy era lì con loro. Lui e Dave erano stati così impegnati a fissare Paul, che nessuno di loro l’aveva più degnata di uno sguardo da quando avevano affrontato l’argomento ‘appuntamenti’. Guardò verso la fine del divano, chiedendosi se si sentisse a disagio a sentire parlare il proprio ex di altre donne. Quello che vide fu estremamente inaspettato e fu grato che l’attenzione del suo ragazzo fosse ancora sul padre. Sandy stava arrossendo furiosamente, al punto da estendersi fin sul suo collo e sulla cima della spalla scoperta. Stava guardando Paul con una strana espressione, a metà tra lo spaventato e l’emozionato, se avesse dovuto descriverlo. Facendo più attenzione, notò che le sue mani, strette l’una nell’altra, stavano tremando impercettibilmente e che c’era un velo di sudore vicino all’attaccatura dei capelli. _Porca la vacca!_ pensò. Doveva stare fraintendendo i segnali. Perché se quello che pensava stesse succedendo era corretto… Dave avrebbe dato di matto. Le sue dita si strinsero inconsciamente sulla spalla dell’altro, il quale lo guardò, curioso.

Notando dove fosse concentrata la sua attenzione, si voltò anche lui. _Che diavolo fa?_ pensò. Sua madre era rossa come un peperone e sembrava che stesse tremando. _È incazzata perché papà sta uscendo con un’altra donna? Chi si crede di essere?_ “Hai qualcosa da dire a riguardo, Sandy?” disse con tono seccato. “Sembra che tu stia per scoppiare. Forza, sputa il rospo.”

_Oh no, Dave, tesoro_ , pensò disperatamente Kurt. Il viso di Dave era come un libro aperto. _Hai frainteso tutto_. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre il disastro galoppava a tutta velocità verso di loro. Sentì del movimento, però, e schiuse le palpebre per guardare l’altra percorrere la breve distanza che la separava da Paul. _Ecco qua_ …

Dave fu completamente confuso quando lei, invece di rispondere alla sua domanda, andò ad affiancarsi a suo padre. Lo stavano entrambi guardando con espressioni nervose e quasi contrite come se avesse dovuto sapere cosa stesse accadendo. Poi, come se tutto stesse andando al rallentatore, Paul incontrò lo sguardo di lei e sollevò una mano. Quella si morse un labbro, quindi procedette ad afferrarla con la propria. Gli sembrò di sentire un ronzio nelle orecchie, come se stesse per svenire. Suo papà e Sandy si tenevano per mano. Suo padre e la donna che li aveva abbandonati entrambi diciotto anni prima si stavano tenendo per mano nel bel mezzo del dannatissimo soggiorno. “Che cazzo sta succedendo, qua?” chiese con tono freddo e monocorde.

A suo merito, Paul non fece cenno al linguaggio. C’erano questioni molto più urgenti di cui occuparsi e si erano aspettati che loro figlio si arrabbiasse. “Non l’avevamo pianificato,” iniziò lui. “Sandy si era iscritta allo stesso sito circa un mese prima di me. Quando per la prima volta siamo stati abbinati, pensammo che fosse divertente. Lei mi chiamò e ne ridemmo a crepapelle. Ma poi, uscendo con quelle signore – cosa che ho trovato piacevole, tra l’altro – ho cominciato a pensare a che cosa avesse fatto pensare al computer o a non so che altro che noi fossimo adatti l’uno per l’altra. Ci avevamo già provato una volta, no? E non aveva funzionato. Ma ci doveva essere qualcosa tra di noi, altrimenti non ci saremmo messi insieme neanche la prima volta. Non riuscivo a smettere di pensarci e una notte, molto tardi, le ho mandato un messaggio attraverso il sito, scrivendole quello che stavo pensando. Credevo che mi avrebbe risposto dandomi del pazzo, ma non fu così. Anzi, il suo messaggio diceva…” lasciò la frase in sospeso, guardandola.

“Scrissi che neanch’io riuscivo a smettere di pensarci,” ammise a bassa voce.

“Allora abbiamo deciso di uscire per un appuntamento,” raccontò Paul. “Non un’uscita del tipo: passiamo la notte a ridiscutere il passato e a parlare di come speriamo che nostro figlio se la stia cavando a New York. Solo un appuntamento durante il quale avremmo parlato del presente: i nostri interessi, cosa ci piace o non ci piace e i nostri valori. Era passato così tanto tempo e siamo entrambi cambiati tantissimo, quindi era proprio come conoscere una persona del tutto nuova. Continuavamo ad avere quella familiarità, però, e i ricordi dei bei momenti che avevamo vissuto insieme.” C’era anche il fatto che l’attrazione fisica tra loro non era scomparsa del tutto, apparentemente, ma decise saggiamente di non accennarne. “Siamo rimasti al _Bel Grissino_ fino alla chiusura, hanno dovuto buttarci fuori alle undici per far andare a casa cuochi e camerieri.”

“Abbiamo iniziato a vederci regolarmente circa un mese fa,” aggiunse Sandy. “Volevamo dirtelo prima, ma farlo al telefono… ci sembrava solo che forse avresti compreso meglio se fossimo stati l’uno di fronte all’altro.”

“Compreso?” chiese lui, con il tono di voce che saliva. Sentì Kurt iniziare ad avvolgerlo con le braccia e a mormorargli qualcosa nell’orecchio, cercando di calmarlo. Si alzò in piedi, rifiutando l’abbraccio e non guardando neanche verso di lui per vedere quella che immaginava fosse un’espressione ferita. “Come posso comprendere? Insomma, capisco perché _lei_ voglia tornare con te,” disse con un’occhiata fulminante verso la donna. “Aveva una cosa buona e ha mandato tutto a puttane. Proprio come con me, vuole avere tutto: evitare le responsabilità per anni e anni e finire comunque con un figlio che l’ama. Ma tu, papà?” Tacque per un secondo; era arrabbiato, non stava soffrendo e non avrebbe assolutamente _pianto_. “Come puoi rivolerla dopo tutto quello che ha fatto? Come puoi fidarti di lei?”

“David, ne abbiamo parlato,” rispose lui, alzandosi a sua volta. “La colpa non era solo sua. Il mio comportamento è stato una delle ragioni per cui se n’è andata. Non volevamo le stesse cose, ma ci siamo sposati comunque. Non c’era modo che funzionasse, quando nessuno dei due accettava né rispettava quello che voleva l’altro. Ma adesso siamo in un’altra fase della nostra vita. Vogliamo davvero le stesse cose. Vogliamo avere qui le nostre case, le nostre attività… guardare nostro figlio diventare un adulto e crearsi una vita e una famiglia sue.”

“Così, di punto in bianco, dovrei semplicemente dimenticare tutto ed essere felice per voi?”

“Certo che no, David,” affermò lei, con le lacrime agli occhi ma la voce ferma. “Se non riesci a sostenere il nostro rapporto, noi lo capiamo. È quello che ci aspettavamo, più o meno.”

“Ma l’avete fatto comunque?” continuò Dave. “Che stranezza! Sandy vuole qualcosa e il resto del mondo deve solo attaccarsi mentre lei se lo prende.”

“David,” intimò Paul, mentre il tono contrito lasciava spazio a uno irremovibile. “Non si tratta solo di quello che vuole tua madre. Questo è ciò che voglio anch’io. Ti voglio bene e quello che pensi e senti è importante per me, ma devi sapere che non smetterò di vederla solo perché la cosa ti turba.”

Una parte di lui sapeva di starsi comportando in modo irragionevole. Suo papà aveva diritto a vivere la sua vita, soprattutto con lui che abitava a mezzo Stato di distanza, tranne che per una manciata di settimane qui e là per le vacanza scolastiche. Non avrebbe dovuto vederli insieme giorno dopo giorno, dopotutto, o guardarla intrufolarsi un centimetro alla volta nella loro famiglia. Ma l’altra parte di lui, quella che ancora si sentiva come un bambino impaurito che non capiva perché non avesse una mamma come tutti i suoi amichetti… Quella parte stava sentendo suo padre, che l’aveva _sempre_ messo al primo posto in ogni situazione, scegliere invece quello che volevano lui e la sua sleale ex-moglie. Il dolore e la rabbia ribollirono dentro di lui, sconvolgendolo con la loro forza e familiarità. Era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva sfogato la sua furia contro qualcuno, ma lo terrorizzò quanto trovò facile ritornare a mascherare l’angoscia con l’ira. Assottigliò gli occhi, facendo un minaccioso passo in avanti. Lei si rimpicciolì dietro all’uomo, e lui non cercò neanche di trattenere l’orribile soddisfazione che ciò gli diede.

Era molto, molto peggio di quanto Kurt avesse immaginato. Si affrettò ad alzarsi, cercando di tirarlo indietro, ma era come cercare di spostare un albero o un altro oggetto inamovibile. Il suo ragazzo, che amava con tutto il cuore, stava regredendo di fronte ai suoi occhi nel bullo in precedenza conosciuto come Karofsky. Era sia spaventoso sia straziante e il suo respiro ebbe un sussulto. “Dave, ti prego,” chiamò gentilmente, ma sembrava che l’altro non riuscisse a sentirlo.

“Bene,” affermò quest’ultimo con tono glaciale. “Volete tornare a spassarvela insieme? Fate pure. Ma se te la stai scopando, spero che stavolta non vi facciate scappare un altro errorino.” Ci volle un momento perché l’incredulità si dissolvesse, ma una volta che ciò accadde, tutti i presenti reagirono allo stesso tempo.

“David!” esclamò Sandy, scandalizzata. Se suo figlio le si fosse avvicinato e l’avesse schiaffeggiata, non le avrebbe fatto altrettanto male. Anzi, al momento le sembrava preferibile.

“No…” ansimò Kurt, scuotendo la testa. Sapeva che stesse soffrendo, ma era inorridito da quanto fosse offensivo quel commento. Non avrebbe mai pensato che il ragazzo che conosceva adesso fosse capace di usare parole che ferissero così a fondo.

Paul non disse niente, ma gli occhi si spalancarono e la bocca si schiuse per lo sgomento. David non gli aveva mai imprecato in faccia o parlato in modo così pieno d’odio. Gli fu evidente più che mai in quel momento che c’era un lato di suo figlio che non aveva mai visto e che apparentemente si celava ancora sotto la superficie.

Dave, da parte sua, cominciò a rimpiangere quelle parole nel momento che le ebbe pronunciate. Anche questo gli era familiare: l’iniziale soddisfazione di aver colpito nel segno seguita come sempre dal senso di colpa e dalla vergogna. Ma era ancora arrabbiato e non riusciva a fare niente se non rimanere cocciutamente lì impalato, mentre sua madre, suo padre e il suo ragazzo lo guardavano, giudicandolo.

Esortando Sandy a mettersi un po’ più dietro di lui, Paul gli si rivolse con voce altrettanto fredda. “So che sei turbato, David. Ma non te la lascerò passare liscia dopo aver detto una cosa così irrispettosa verso di me. O tua madre. Non sotto il mio tetto, quello che ho sgobbato tutti questi anni per metterti sopra la testa.” Suo figlio distolse momentaneamente lo sguardo e strinse le grandi mani. “Devi chiedere scusa a entrambi. Adesso.”

Sentì Kurt toccargli la spalla. _Fallo_ , si disse. _Proprio come prima, quando l’hai abbracciata: di’ solo che ti dispiace e metterai tutto a posto_. Ma quando cercò di scusarsi, non riuscì ad aprire bocca. L’ira e il dolore erano ancora dentro di lui, simili a una palla nello stomaco che lo faceva sentire male, come se avesse bisogno di vomitare. Non era pronto a lasciarla andare, però, quindi tornò a fissare suo papà negli occhi. “No,” dichiarò a voce bassa ma in modo chiaro.

“Allora puoi andare.”

_Quello_ ottenne una reazione – gli sembrò di aver incassato un pugno in pieno petto. “Cosa?” chiese. “Mi… stai buttando fuori di casa?” Si ricordava di essere preoccupato che ciò succedesse, prima di fare _coming out_ , sebbene fosse stato consapevole che era una paura stupida, che non l’avrebbe mai scacciato solo per essere gay. Nonostante il motivo fosse diverso, però, fece male proprio quanto si era aspettato. Forse di più.

“Non ti ho mai chiesto tanto, David,” spiegò Paul, e lui riuscì a udire la sofferenza nella sua voce. “Andare bene a scuola, essere un bravo ragazzo in generale. Un paio di mestieri qui e là e non farmi chiamare dalla polizia per venirti a prendere in stazione. Ma la primissima cosa che ti ho chiesto, di cui avevo bisogno da te, è che tu fossi rispettoso verso di me. Non è chiedere molto e, se tu non riesci a comportarti di conseguenza, penso che tu non debba stare qui.”

Lui avvertì le lacrime inondargli gli occhi, ma cercò di scacciarle battendo le palpebre. “Stai scegliendo lei,” lo accusò con aria triste. “Mi stai facendo andare via perché vuoi stare con lei.”

“Dave,” intervenne Kurt, capendo che a quel punto fosse probabilmente meglio separarlo dai suoi genitori. Stavano tutti diventando estremamente emotivi e dallo scontro tra lui e suo padre non sarebbe venuto nulla di buono. “Forza, puoi venire a casa mia per adesso. A papà e Carole non dispiacerà e noi potremo parlare, okay? Solo io e te.”

Quello annuì, dando le spalle agli altri. Prese il borsone e si diresse con lui verso l’ingresso. _Gran bel_ _Giorno del Ringraziamento_ , pensò, sarcastico. Si voltò brevemente, notando che Paul aveva un braccio attorno a Sandy, le cui guance erano ora rigate dal pianto. “Lo fa sempre, sai,” disse a suo padre. “Lei incasina tutto quello che tocca. Non avevo mai pensato che qualcuno potesse farmi odiare da te, ma immagino che lei ne sia in grado.”

“Io non ti odio, figliolo,” rispose. “Non potrei mai. Ma l’unico che sta incasinando tutto, qui, sei tu. Spero che quando te ne renderai conto, tornerai a scusarti per quello che hai detto.”

Lui si girò e aprì la porta, camminando bruscamente verso la macchina senza un’altra parola. Kurt guardò i suoi genitori con fare compassionevole, combattuto tra la preoccupazione per loro e per il suo ragazzo. “Mi dispiace tanto,” iniziò. “Ha bisogno di un po’ di tempo e di spazio per mandare tutto giù, credo.”

“Prenditi cura di lui, Kurt,” lo implorò Paul, con voce finalmente rotta e vulnerabile. “Assicurati che sappia che a prescindere da quello che possa accadere, gli voglio bene. Gliene vogliamo entrambi.”

“Lo so,” gli assicurò, voltandosi per uscire. Raggiunse il lato della strada, dov’era parcheggiata l’auto che avevano noleggiato, vedendo Dave seduto nel sedile del passeggero con un’espressione triste che gli strinse il cuore. Sospirando, andò sull’altro lato del veicolo e si sedette dietro al volante. Allacciò la cintura di sicurezza, quindi gli prese la mano che aveva posato in grembo. Sollevandola fino alle labbra, posò un dolce bacio sul palmo e la rimise al suo posto. Estraendo le chiavi e inserendo la marcia, si scostò dal marciapiede e cominciò a guidare verso la casa dei propri genitori. Fu un viaggio silenzioso e, quando arrivarono, la trovarono vuota.

Gli tornò tutto in mente. Quella sera il Glee Club del 2011 avrebbe dovuto riunirsi a un bar locale che permetteva l’ingresso anche ai minorenni e che offriva il karaoke ogni martedì sera.1 In origine, Burt e Carole avevano in programma di saltare la solita serata del bowling, ma, dopo aver saputo che lui e Finn sarebbero rimasti fuori per la maggior parte del tempo, avevano deciso di andare come al solito e di chiacchierare con i figli una volta che fossero tutti tornati. Suo fratello doveva aver optato di uscire e andare da Rachel prima della loro riunione – stavano cercando di far funzionare il rapporto a distanza, con lei alla _Julliard_ insieme a Kurt e Finn iscritto alla _Ohio State University_ a Columbus. Non nutriva molte speranze che quei due riuscissero a farlo durare, ma per ora sembravano riuscire nell’intento. “Sembra che abbiamo la casa tutta per noi,” gli disse con un piccolo sorriso.

“Figo,” replicò quello, così piano che lui dovette aguzzare le orecchie per sentirlo. Dave uscì dalla macchina e prese il borsone dal sedile posteriore, quindi aspettò che l’altro aprisse il bagagliaio. Fatto ciò, tirò fuori la grande valigia rigida e quella più piccola abbinata, prendendo in mano quest’ultima mentre Kurt portava l’altra verso l’ingresso. Se tutto fosse ancora normale, lo avrebbe preso in giro di nuovo per aver portato così tanti vestiti per meno di una settimana di vacanza, ma a quel punto ogni tipo di leggerezza l’aveva abbandonato. Kurt aprì la porta con la sua copia delle chiavi e lasciarono le borse nell’atrio mentre lui la richiudeva.

Kurt accese la luce, guardandolo. Aveva un aspetto così triste, perso, in un modo che non vedeva da molti mesi. Non dicendo una parola, spalancò le braccia e Dave crollò tra di esse, lasciando finalmente libero sfogo alle lacrime. Si aggrappò a lui con tanta forza che faceva fatica a respirare, ma Kurt si limitò a stringerlo e cominciò a sentire la spalla del maglione bagnarsi sempre di più. L’abbracciò finché la prima ondata di pianto non sembrò passare, quindi si scostò e passò i pollici sotto i suoi occhi. “Un po’ meglio?” domandò dolcemente.

Lui annuì, tirando su col naso. “Sì, un po’,” ammise. “Mi dispiace così tanto che tu abbia dovuto assistere, Kurt. Non ti avrei mai portato lì con me se avessi saputo che sarebbe successa una cosa del genere.”

“Va tutto bene,” rispose. “È stato brutto, ma sono contento di esserci stato. Non voglio neanche pensare a come sarebbe stato lasciarti sopportare quella cosa da solo, per quanto sia stato orribile guardare.”

“Pensi che sia una pessima persona, adesso?”

Per poco non si mise a ridere, ma era ovvio che non stesse scherzando affatto. “Prendi la borsa,” gli suggerì invece di rispondere. “Penso che dovremmo trasferirci in camera mia per parlarne.” Salirono le scale ed entrarono nella stanza, abbandonando le valigie ai piedi del letto. Il suo cellulare vibrò e Kurt lo tirò fuori dalla tasca per leggere il messaggio. Era Finn.

_Rach e io stiamo andando ora a cena. C vediamo al kara dopo?_

Digitò velocemente una risposta.

_No, lo saltiamo. Poco fa è successa una cosa. Ti dico quando torni a casa. Di’ a tutti che ci dispiace._

Spense il telefono e lo poggiò sul cassettone. Quindi chiuse a chiave la porta e si avvicinò all’altro, prendendogli le mani e tirandolo verso il letto. Si sedettero entrambi sull’orlo e lui gli baciò di nuovo la mano prima di rispondere alla sua domanda precedente. “No, Dave, non penso che tu sia una pessima persona.”

Quello sospirò, evidentemente sollevato. “Io-” cominciò, ma lui sollevò una mano per zittirlo.

“Non penso che tu sia una pessima persona,” ripeté. “Ma penso che tu abbia detto delle cose terribili. Penso che tu fossi ferito e arrabbiato e che volessi che Sandy e tuo papà soffrissero quanto te.” Quando Dave non negò le sue parole, continuò. “È stata dura guardarti, vederti essere di nuovo così crudele e meschino. Non ti ho visto comportarti così da due anni e devo dire che non mi mancava.”

Lui abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di nascondere il nuovo velo di lacrime. “Mi dispiace,” disse con voce rotta.

“Non devi scusarti,” affermò Kurt, e lui alzò di scatto il volto, sorpreso. “Non con _me_ , comunque. È una parte di te. Una parte che hai lavorato tanto per superare, ma che non hai eliminato. Forse non andrà mai via, in una forma o nell’alta.”

“No, Kurt,” ribatté, stringendogli le mani morbide. “Sono cambiato, lo sai che è così.” Oh Dio, voleva lasciarlo? Cominciò ad andare nel panico.

“Certo che è così,” lo tranquillizzò. “Non stavo insinuando niente di diverso. Ma hai affrontato il dolore prendendotela con qualcun altro per così tanto tempo… non riuscirai a liberarti di quell’abitudine tanto facilmente, magari non ci riuscirai mai. Soprattutto quando si tratta di situazioni che non sono ancora neanche lontanamente risanate. Ma io ti amo, Dave. Amo tutti i lati di te e li accetto. So che hai fatto tanta strada e che cerchi ogni giorno di essere la migliore persona possibile. Ed ecco perché non ti volterò mai le spalle – né smetterò di amarti – solo perché ti potrebbe capitare di ritornare a vecchi comportamenti dannosi.” Tacque per un attimo, portando un palmo su una delle sue guance, coperte da un accenno di barba. “Anche se non credo che tu ti fidi di me, in tal senso.”

“Certo che mi fido, Kurt!” esclamò lui. “Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?”

“Dave, un minuto fa eri spaventato a morte. Vuoi davvero cercare di dirmi che non ti era neanche venuto in mente che stessi per lasciarti?”

Non tentò neanche di mentire. “Okay, sì, mi sono preoccupato per un attimo,” ammise. “Ma non perché non mi fido di te. Era solo una stupida reazione, non significava niente.”

“Dave, quando si tratta di te e di fiducia, _tutto_ significa qualcosa,” ribatté Kurt. “E lo capisco. Con quello che hai passato con Sandy che se ne andava e riappariva all’improvviso nel corso degli anni, tutto quel tempo a nascondere la tua sessualità da ogni altra persona nella tua vita… Sarebbe un miracolo se tu _non_ avessi problemi di fiducia.”

“D’accordo, ho problemi di fiducia,” ripeté con tono piatto. “Contento?”

“Non sto cercando di vincere una gara, sai,” lo rimbeccò, e Dave ebbe la decenza di assumere un’aria mortificata. “Ti sto solo dicendo quello che vedo. Non ti fidi che Sandy non lasci tuo papà di nuovo col cuore spezzato. Non ti fidi che tuo papà non deciderà che lei è più importante di te. E non ti fidi che io non finirò per ferirti e tradirti, eventualmente.”

“Kurt…”

“Ma pensi davvero che Sandy manderebbe all’aria un’altra chance con tuo padre, sapendo quanto rimpiange il dolore che ha causato sia a te che a lui la prima volta? E davvero credi che tuo papà preferirebbe mai lei se dovesse davvero scegliere tra voi?” deglutì prima di proseguire. “Pensi davvero, onestamente, che dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato per stare insieme, io potrei cambiare idea e distruggere tutto?”

“So che hai ragione,” spiegò lui. “Nella mia testa so che nessuna di quelle cose è vera. Ma ho paura, Kurt.”

“Di cosa?”

“Ho paura di sperare che le cose andranno bene,” confessò. “Forse è perché non sono abituato al fatto che tutto sia così bello per me. O forse è perché non penso di meritarmelo, dopo quello che ho fatto. Ma ti amo, Kurt; voglio provare a essere più fiducioso, così da non portare più questo bagaglio deprimente su di noi. Ti meriti di meglio.”

“Anche tu ti meriti di meglio, Dave,” ribatté lui, sporgendosi per baciarlo teneramente.

Quel dolce contatto, unito alla loro discussione aperta, stava iniziando a migliorargli un po’ l’umore. “Forse dovrei fare quegli esercizi sulla fiducia, sai, come si vedono in televisione o nei film.”

“Intendi quelli in cui una persona deve chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi cadere all’indietro, fidandosi che l’altra la sostenga prima che cada?”

“Qualcosa del genere,” disse, con un piccolo sorriso. “Ma non penso che quello sia adatto. Perché se io ti cadessi addosso a peso morto e tu cercassi di tenermi su, finiresti con ogni osso rotto.”

“Probabilmente non sarebbe l’idea migliore,” concordò Kurt, sorridendo a sua volta. Gli venne un’idea e non era la prima volta che ci pensava. Il suo sorriso si allargò, prendendo una decisa sfumatura sensuale.

“Che c’è?” chiese l’altro, distraendosi. Quell’espressione aveva sempre quell’effetto su di lui, perché di solito portava ad attività molto interessanti.

“Ti fidi di me, Dave?” chiese quello, con voce bassa e setosa.

“Sì.” Gli sembrava che la temperatura della stanza fosse salita di parecchi gradi in pochissimo tempo.

“Allora spogliati,” affermò Kurt, portandosi le mani all’orlo del maglione.

“Devo…” cominciò Dave, guardandolo gettare di lato l’indumento e cominciare a occuparsi della cerniera dei jeans attillati. Non era sicuro di cosa avesse in mente, ma qualunque cosa avesse a che fare con la nudità di uno o di entrambi sarebbe di certo stato un miglioramento rispetto agli ultimi novanta minuti. Si sfilò la felpa dei _Fordham Rams_ 2 e i pantaloni larghi grigi, tenendo i boxer quando vide che l’altro non si era tolto i suoi, attillati e color prugna. L’intimo striminzito di Kurt non nascondeva granché della sua erezione, che stava diventando sempre più pronunciata, e lui sentì la propria lunghezza iniziare a irrigidirsi in risposta a quella vista eccitante. Kurt gli si avvicinò, portando le mani sul suo petto ampio e carezzandone la peluria morbida e setosa. Inarcando la testa per baciarsi, premettero i petti l’uno contro l’altro e gemettero nelle rispettive bocche.

Stavano affrontando la parte fisica del loro rapporto un passo alla volta: Kurt non si era spinto oltre alle pomiciate con Blaine, e Dave ovviamente non aveva alcuna esperienza, punto. Sebbene avesse fantasticato sul corpo di Kurt, i suoi sentimenti prima che iniziassero a uscire insieme erano stati più romantici che altro. Non si era mai immaginato a letto con lui, né con qualsiasi altro ragazzo, del resto. Sapeva, dagli incontri del PFLAG, che non era una cosa insolita: proprio come essere attratto dal sesso opposto non spingeva necessariamente una persona ad arrivare al sodo ed avere una vita sessuale all’istante, essere gay non ti trasformava su due piedi in una bestia del sesso. Combinando questo fatto con gli anni di disagio per essere attratto da altri ragazzi, trovarsi a proprio agio con qualsiasi cosa che andasse oltre i semplici baci ed esplorazioni con ancora i vestiti addosso aveva richiesto del tempo, e ancora ci stavano lavorando. Non erano neanche stati nudi nella stessa stanza prima di andare all’università (sebbene la causa principale fosse stata la mancanza di opportunità) e la prima volta che Dave aveva sfregato l’erezione contro la pelle calda e liscia dell’altro, era venuto in una questione di attimi. Sarebbe stato anche imbarazzante, se Kurt non l’avesse imitato praticamente secondi dopo. Erano riusciti a sviluppare una certa resistenza, con la pratica, ed erano arrivati a scambiarsi pompini entro la fine del mese.

“Vieni a stenderti sul mio letto,” propose Kurt. “Vorrei fari un massaggio alla schiena, se hai voglia. Far uscire un po’ di tensione da quelle magnifiche spalle.”

“Sarebbe fantastico,” affermò lui. Scostò le coperte fino in fondo e si stese prono sul materasso, girando la testa di lato per guardarlo prendere una bottiglietta di lozione dalla sua toilette.

Quello si riaccostò al letto, salendovi sopra e sistemandosi sulla parte posteriore delle cosce di Dave. Si spremette una generosa quantità di crema sui palmi, strofinandoli l’uno contro l’altro per scaldarla prima di posarli sulle sue spalle. Aveva ragione: i muscoli erano contratti e annodati, ma sotto al suo tocco cominciarono a rilassarsi lentamente. Quello emise un gemito compiaciuto che ebbe un effetto diretto sul suo pene e Kurt dovette trattenersi dal cominciare a spingerlo nella fessura tra le sue gambe. Invece passò a massaggiare punti via via più in basso, premendo e carezzando con vigore, finché Dave non divenne un ammasso di gelatina sotto di sé. Arrivò all’orlo dei boxer. “Posso toglierteli?” chiese. “Così potrò passare alla parte bassa della schiena e ai glutei.”

“Mm?” chiese Dave, frastornato. Avevano scoperto dopo un allenamento di football particolarmente tosto che Kurt aveva un talento fino ad allora sconosciuto nell’ambito dei massaggi dorsali, i quali non mancavano mai di dargli l’impressione che il suo corpo si fosse trasformato in un budino. “Ooh… certo, piccolo,” rispose, con un tono un po’ biascicato.

Kurt scese e gli sfilò l’intimo. Dopo aver controllato che gli occhi dell’altro fossero chiusi, si disfò anche del proprio, lasciandoli entrambi nudi. Tornò cavalcioni su di lui, spostando la propria semi-erezione così che non sfregasse contro la pelle di Dave. Si prese un momento per carezzare la piccola area coperta da peluria alla base della spina dorsale del suo ragazzo, passandovi le dita. Non ne sapeva il motivo – forse perché non si era mai reso conto che alcuni uomini potessero avere dei peli in quel punto finché non l’aveva visto senza vestiti – ma la trovava allo stesso tempo eccitante e tenera. Si piegò in avanti e la baciò velocemente, quindi affondò le dita nei muscoli sottostanti. L’altro gemette e mormorò mentre lui muoveva energicamente e on modo circolare i pollici, andando più in basso per massaggiare la parte superiore dei suoi glutei sodi. Dopo qualche secondo, quando vide che Dave era il più rilassato possibile, ingentilì il proprio tocco e portò i polpastrelli di una mano in corrispondenza della fessura tra le due natiche. La carezzò gentilmente, verso l’alto e verso il basso, seguendola senza fare alcun tentativo di violarla. Come si era aspettato, Dave s’irrigidì quasi all’istante, quindi lui si fermò e aspettò in silenzio.

Nell’attimo in cui avvertì un contatto in _quel_ punto, Dave uscì di colpo dal suo stato rilassato quasi di trance. Nonostante il livello d’intimità che avevano raggiunto e quanto fosse a suo agio con la propria sessualità, l’intera questione _anale_ gli dava ancora qualche difficoltà, in termini di accettazione. Non gli dispiaceva toccare il sedere di Kurt, soprattutto quando riusciva a vedere e sentire quanto piacesse al suo ragazzo quando gli afferrava le natiche o lo penetrava leggermente con un dito di tanto in tanto. Ma il proprio fondoschiena era, per quanto lo riguardava, una _no-fly zone_. Ne era stato quasi imbarazzato, all’inizio, come se non fosse stato propriamente gay perché il pensiero di avere qualcosa su per il culo lo faceva chiudere a riccio in fretta e furia. Ma poi pensò a uno dei relatori che avevano invitato al gruppo PFLAG dalla _LGBT Pride Clinic_ di Cleveland. Aveva spiegato con disinvoltura che non tutti gli uomini gay avevano sesso anale né piaceva loro sperimentare alcun tipo di penetrazione. Li aveva informati che, a seconda dello studio preso in esame, una porzione di uomini omosessuali che andava da un terzo a un quarto degli intervistati affermava di non aver mai avuto quell’esperienza. Ciò l’aveva sconvolto, perché l’assenza totale di desiderio di farsi invadere in quel modo era una delle cose che per molti anni l’aveva fatto aggrappare alla possibilità di essere etero. Volendo essere onesto con se stesso, pensava di poter non avere problemi con l’idea un contatto esterno. Ma, come aveva detto a Kurt dopo aver rifiutato il suo tocco in quella zona più di una volta, era nervoso. Perché gli sembrava che nel momento in cui avesse dato a qualcuno il permesso di esplorare laggiù, avrebbe potuto essere molto facile far scivolare dentro qualcosa, anche senza averlo voluto. Kurt non aveva tentato di fargli alcuna pressione, l’aveva semplicemente baciato gentilmente e suggerito di dirgli se avesse mai cambiato idea.

Dopo avergli dato un paio di minuti per pensare, Kurt passò di nuovo le dita lungo la fessura: era la prima volta che non si scostava del tutto alla sua esitazione.

“Ti fidi di me, Dave?” ripeté.

Lui deglutì. _Dovevi proprio menzionare gli esercizi di fiducia, vero?_ pensò. “Mi fido,” affermò, ripetendo la risposta di prima.

“Quindi,” continuò lui, con una voce sicura di sé che l’altro trovò piuttosto eccitante, malgrado il nervosismo, “ciò significa che sai che a prescindere da quanto ti tocchi qui, non entrerò dentro di te. A meno che tu non mi dica di volerlo.” Tracciò dolcemente la linea, premendo leggermente e separando di un soffio le sue natiche. “Tu lo sai, non è vero?” insisté.

“Sì,” asserì, chiudendo gli occhi. Si fidava di lui più di qualsiasi altra persona che conoscesse. Lo amava e sapeva che avrebbe fatto di tutto per evitare di ferirlo. Prendendo un profondo respiro, si rilassò, distendendo i glutei per la prima volta da quando il massaggio si era trasformato in seduzione.

Kurt sorrise e si riempì di calore e gioia. Che gli desse anche solo il permesso di iniziare a stimolare quell’area del suo corpo lo compiacque immensamente. Non solo perché la cosa lo eccitava da _morire_ , ma anche perché era un atto di fede da parte sua che Kurt non era sicuro si sarebbe ripetuto molto presto, se mai ciò fosse accaduto. Prese la lozione con la mano libera e allontanò brevemente quella intenta a carezzarlo, spremendo un po’ della sostanza cremosa sulle dita e riportandole sul suo fondoschiena. “Ti amo, Dave,” affermò, quindi ne fece scivolare gradualmente due tra le natiche.

Quello trattenne bruscamente il fiato e contrasse i muscoli per un momento, intrappolando le falangi dell’altro. Ma qualche secondo dopo, rilasciò la tensione. _È Kurt_ , si disse. _Non ti farà del male. Mai_.

Si spinse un po’ più a fondo, cercando gentilmente l’apertura stretta di Dave e strofinandovi infine sopra i polpastrelli. La sua erezione era al massimo della rigidità, ora, ma cercò di ignorarla il più possibile. Qua si trattava di molto più che semplice sesso – sebbene Kurt avesse tutte le intenzioni di far finire l’incontro con un magnifico orgasmo per entrambi. “Sono qui,” gli assicurò, con la voce che diventava roca. “Ti toccherò qui, ti carezzerò fintanto che lo troverai piacevole. Ma non inserirò alcun dito, lo prometto. Starò attento, così che non succeda niente che tu non voglia. Mi credi?”

Il respiro di Dave esitò e si ristabilizzò. “Sì,” rispose. “Ti credo.” Quello cominciò a passare le dita avanti e indietro sul suo ano, lentamente e con attenzione. Dapprima era soltanto una sensazione strana, ma dopo un po’ cominciò a sentire un formicolio piacevole e caldo che aumentava. Mormorò un basso gemito, avvertendo la propria lunghezza riempirsi contro le lenzuola fresche.

Interpretando quel piccolo suono come un buon segno, Kurt cominciò a variare le carezze, esaminando a quali tocchi rispondesse meglio rispetto ad altri. Quando combinò movimenti veloci, gentili e circolari, Dave inarcò la schiena e gemette molto più forte di prima. “È bello, tesoro?” chiese, senza fiato.

“Mmm, sì,” mugolò lui. “Mi piace, Kurt. Continua, _per_ _favore_.”

Lui continuò a somministrargli quelle attenzioni, ma stava iniziando a pensare che sarebbe esploso se non ne avesse ricevute anche lui. Avvolse la propria erezione nell’altra mano e cominciò a pomparla, chiudendo gli occhi e trattenendosi a stento dall’urlare al contatto tanto agognato.

Sentendo la sua esclamazione, Dave si girò e sentì il desiderio impennarsi. Il glande arrossato di Kurt era chiaramente visibile mentre le sue dita affusolate si muovevano sul suo pene, diventando lucide per via dei liquidi pre-orgasmici. Quello aprì gli occhi verdi e lo vide intento a fissarlo, con le pupille dilatate dall’eccitazione, e trattenne il respiro. Seguendo nient’altro che l’istinto, premette il proprio membro contro la sua natica sinistra, intrappolandolo tra il palmo e il suo muscolo sodo. “Cazzo,” gemette Dave, sentendolo spingere il bacino contro di sé allo stesso ritmo delle dita sulla sua apertura. Era un milione di volte più sexy di quanto non si fosse aspettato.

“Dio, Dave,” esclamò con voce acuta. “È così bello!” Sapeva cosa voleva fare e sentire dopo: quindi cercò di calmarsi, rallentando un po’. “Ti fidi di me?” chiese di nuovo, stabilizzando la voce nonostante il suo desiderio disperato.

“Sì,” ribatté quello. Ogni volta che pronunciava quella parola sentiva la preoccupazione e l’ansia dissolversi sempre di più. Il suo ragazzo lo stava toccando da molto tempo, in molti modi diversi e, come aveva promesso, non c’era stata la minima breccia alla sua entrata. Kurt era eccitato ma in controllo e non aveva alcuna intenzione di fargli del male. Non stanotte, né in alcun’altra occasione. “Mi fido di te.”

Quello inspirò profondamente, lasciando la presa sull’erezione e afferrando di nuovo il flacone, abbandonato tra le lenzuola spiegazzate. Ne spremette un abbondante strato lungo la parte superiore del pene, quindi lasciò cadere la bottiglietta e usò il palmo ora libero per spargere la crema su ogni centimetro. Quando fu del tutto lubrificato, scostò la mano destra dal sedere di Dave e la rimpiazzò con il suo pene lucido, avvolgendolo stretto tra le due natiche.

L’altro si accorse del cambiamento e guardò di nuovo dietro di sé, solo per vedere il glande gonfio e rigato da gocce lente sporgere questa volta dalla parte superiore del suo fondoschiena e sentendo la rigidità e lunghezza del membro premere contro il suo ano, ora sensibilissimo. “Oh _Cristo_ , Kurt,” gemette con voce rotta, indeciso ancora una volta tra desiderio e paura.

“Va tutto bene,” gli assicurò lui con tono calmante. “Non te lo metterò dentro, lo prometto. Voglio solo strofinarlo ancora un po’ contro di te. Non entrerò, lo giuro. Mi credi?”

Dave s’immobilizzò per un secondo, senza rispondere. Si concentrò sul tessuto sotto di sé, cercando di non perdere il controllo. Prima di oggi non aveva neanche voluto che lo toccasse con le dita in quel punto, ma quella sera gli aveva dimostrato il piacere provocato proprio da quell’azione. Più ci pensava, però, più chiaramente vedeva la verità. _Non mi farà male. Sono al sicuro con lui. Posso affidargli ogni parte di me_. “Sì,” affermò. Prese un respiro profondo, mentre dalle labbra gli uscivano parole che non avrebbe mai pensato di sentirsi dire. “Vienimi sopra, piccolo. Strofinami con il tuo cazzo duro. Voglio che tu lo faccia.”

Kurt non era sicuro di come fosse possibile essere a un soffio dallo scoppiare a piangere ed eccitato come non mai allo stesso tempo, ma in qualche modo si trovò esattamente in quella situazione. Si portò una mano alla base del pene, per evitare di farne avvicinare troppo la cima all’entrata dell’altro, e cominciò a spingere a un ritmo regolare. Infilò l’altra mano sotto il suo addome finché non riuscì ad avvolgerla attorno alla sua spessa erezione. “T’amo, Dave,” ansimò. “Forza… veniamo insieme.”

La sensazione scivolosa del contatto era… fottutamente meravigliosa. Combinata alla stretta sul suo pene, Dave non si ricordava di essere mai stato più eccitato. Cominciò a spingere in avanti il bacino, incontrando il palmo stretto a pugno di Kurt ogni volta che quest’ultimo spingeva in avanti, mantenendo una cadenza regolare e quasi insopportabilmente piacevole. Ogni dubbio, ogni paura era stata spazzata via: non vi era spazio per nient’altro che le sensazioni fisiche di piacere e un unico pensiero che continuava a ripetersi senza fine nella sua testa. _T’amo, Kurt. T’amo, t’amo…_

L’altro non pensava che ci fosse nulla di più bello di sentire e vedere la sua erezione avvolta dalle natiche dell’altro, mentre la pelle contratta della sua entrata creava una frizione deliziosa contro la pelle liscia e sensibile. Poi, però, Dave cominciò a muoversi con lui, cercando l’attrito della sua mano e ansimando con fare disperato il suo amore per lui. La pura sensualità dei loro corpi che si muovevano insieme, tenendo quel ritmo, era più stupenda di qualsiasi melodia che lui avesse mai sentito. Cercò di trattenere l’orgasmo, ma sapeva che sarebbe venuto molto presto. Strinse la presa sulla lunghezza dell’altro e aumentò la velocità dei suoi movimenti. “Verrò presto… oh _Dio_ , ci sono quasi!”

“Cazzo,” grugnì lui, assecondando il cambiamento e sentendo l’inizio di un grande calore nell’addome. “Anch’io. Continua- uhn...”

Non appena Kurt fece di nuovo scivolare l’erezione tra i suoi glutei, fu tutto finito. Venne con un lungo gemito acuto, vedendo il seme cadere sul dorso del suo ragazzo. Bagnò la tanto amata peluria sopra al suo fondoschiena e la vista del suo punto preferito ricoperto di sperma lucido gli fece continuare a spingere finché non fu quasi doloroso. Nell’attimo in cui Dave avvertì il caldo liquido bianco toccargli la pelle, raggiunse anche lui l’orgasmo. Con un mugolio rauco vagamente somigliante al nome di Kurt, eiaculò sulla mano candida e sulle lenzuola sottostanti. Riusciva ancora a sentire le deboli spinte dell’altro e il suo pene diventare decisamente più piccolo e morbido; era una bellissima sensazione che lo accompagnò nella ripresa della lucidità.

Infine Kurt sfilò la mano da sotto il suo corpo e fece scivolare fuori il pene dallo spazio tra le natiche. Sospirando beatamente, si lasciò cadere supino accanto a lui. “È stato…” e lasciò la frase in sospeso, non sapendo bene come esprimere a parole quello che era – per lui, almeno – il miglior sesso che avessero mai avuto.

“Seh,” mugugnò quello, voltandosi sul fianco per guardarlo in viso e sentendo un po’ dello sperma gocciolargli giù dalla schiena. Avrebbero dovuto sicuramente cambiare la biancheria del letto prima che Burt e Carole fossero tornati… Sorrise, guardando come salisse e scendesse il petto pallido e snello dell’altro, ansimando leggermente. Si sporse in avanti per posargli un bacio sulle labbra, passando gentilmente la lingua su quello inferiore. “Ti amo, Kurt,” affermò, scostandosi.

“Mmm… amo anch’io, Dave,” rispose lui, posando il dorso della mano non ricoperta di seme sulla sua guancia. “Grazie per avermelo lasciato fare. Per esserti fidato abbastanza di me.”

Quello ridacchiò. “Sono piuttosto sicuro di dover essere io a ringraziarti,” disse. “Ma non c’è di che. Mi è davvero piaciuto molto. Magari potremmo… rifarlo, qualche altra volta?”

Kurt gli rivolse un sorrisone a trentadue denti. “Mi piacerebbe molto aggiungerlo al nostro _répertoire_ ,” fece, con aria scherzosa. “Potresti anche fare tu gli onori la prossima volta, se vuoi.”

“Sarebbe interessante,” ribatté, facendogli l’occhiolino. “Mi sa che faremmo meglio a disfare il letto e lavarci, prima che i tuoi tornino. E magari pensare a cosa fare per cena.” Quando era arrivato a casa degli Hummel, pensava che _forse_ gli sarebbe tornata la voglia di mangiare verso Natale. Ma quello spiacevole ammasso di rabbia era svanito dal suo stomaco, facendogli venire in mente che non avevano mangiato niente da pranzo.

Insieme, rimisero in ordine in fretta la camera, si fecero una rapida doccia e rintracciarono nel frigo dei Tetrazzini di pollo avanzati.3 Mentre Dave sedeva al tavolo in cucina con Kurt, affrontò i propri pensieri, concentratisi su quello che era successo prima. Era ancora sconvolto e per niente felice che suo papà e Sandy avessero cominciato a uscire insieme; ma, diamine: aveva fatto un gran casino e lo sapeva. Scosse la testa.

“Che c’è?” chiese Kurt.

“Ho detto davvero delle grandi cazzate a casa mia,” rispose. “Non ho proprio voglia di farlo, ma dovrò tornare da loro e scusarmi, meglio prima che poi. Non solo per poter stare di nuovo con papà: insomma, mi dispiace _davvero_. Non avrei mai dovuto dire una cosa del genere, a prescindere da quanto fossi stato incazzato.”

“Lo so che te ne penti,” gli assicurò, allungando il braccio per posare la mano sulla sua, dall’altro lato del tavolo. “Vuoi farlo stasera?”

“Probabilmente dovrei, ma preferirei aspettare fino a domani,” affermò. “Forse sto solo cercando di evitare la cosa, ma dare a tutti noi un po’ più di tempo e una notte di sonno potrebbe non essere poi una cattiva idea.”

“No, è una mossa intelligente,” ribatté lui. “So che a papà e Carole non dispiacerà se dormi qui, ma sono piuttosto sicuro che dovrai stare nella stanza degli ospiti.”

“Mi sa che sarebbe meglio così,” osservò, sorridendo. “Non sono sicuro di riuscire a tenere le mani a posto se dormissimo nello stesso letto.”

Kurt guardò l’orologio digitale del microonde. “Sono solo le otto. Cosa vuoi fare per il resto della sera? Papà e Carole non torneranno per un altro paio d’ore.” Al suo sopracciglio inarcato rise e fece un gesto con la mano. “Pervertito.”

Si unì alla sua risata. “Okay, okay,” iniziò. “Avrei voglia di uscire, a dire la verità. Forse potremmo andare a vedere un film o qualcosa di simile. O…” e non continuò la frase.

“O?”

“Te la sentiresti di andare alla riunione?” domandò. “Buttarci nel karaoke con la vecchia gang?”

“Davvero?” chiese lui, sorpreso e deliziato.

“Sì, mi sento molto meglio e mi aiuterà a tenere la testa lontana da tutto il resto,” spiegò. “Ho davvero voglia di rivedere gli altri e so che è lo stesso per te. Allora, che ne dici?”

Lui gli si gettò tra le braccia, baciandolo a mo’ di risposta. “Prendiamo i giubbotti.”

 

Poco tempo dopo, Kurt parcheggiò davanti al _The Landing Strip_ , un bar cittadino leggermente malmesso posizionato proprio lungo la strada che conduceva al _Lima Allen County Airport_. Entrarono e vennero accolti dai toni strazianti di una donna evidentemente stonata come una campana che stava massacrando _All By My Self_. Fece una smorfia di dolore e cominciò a guardarsi attorno, in cerca degli ex-membri del Glee Club. Li scovò facilmente, seduti a un lungo tavolo. Sembrava che tutti fossero riusciti a venire. C’era perfino il professor Schuester, con il braccio sulle spalle della signorina Pillsbury, e sembrava che anche la coach Beiste fosse stata invitata. Il suo sguardo si posò sull’estremità del tavolo e gli sembrò che un macigno gli avesse colpito lo stomaco. I genitori di Dave erano seduti tra l’allenatrice e Quinn. Lo sentì stringergli forte la mano e iniziare a indietreggiare: seppe così che li aveva visti anche lui.

Dave retrocedette fino a poggiare l’ampia schiena contro la parete di fianco all’ingresso. Non aveva mai neanche pensato alla possibilità che Sandy avesse potuto essere qui, sebbene la cosa avesse perfettamente senso. E, ovviamente, se lei e suo padre stavano uscendo insieme, l’avrebbe portato con sé. Ed ecco che l’idea di rivedere gli altri se ne volava fuori dalla finestra, maledizione. Guardò sua madre, che aveva tra le mani una birra _Corona_ mezza vuota e stava fissando il vuoto. Poi, però, Paul si sporse verso di lei e le sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio, facendola sorridere. Quello aggiunse qualcos’altro, indicando a gesti la cantante evidentemente ubriaca fradicia sul piccolo palco, e lei scoppiò a ridere e gli spinse giocosamente la spalla. Lui rise a sua volta e le cinse con disinvoltura le spalle, come se fosse qualcosa che faceva spesso. _Dio, sembrano così felici_ , pensò. Soprattutto suo padre. Non pensava di averlo mai visto… beh, brillare in quel modo, prima. Sapeva che lui e il suo ragazzo se ne dovessero andare; dovevano solo girarsi… ma non riuscì a togliere gli occhi di dosso alla coppia.

Kurt stava per chiedergli se avesse voluto andarsene, ma osservando l’espressione sul suo viso, decise di rimanere in silenzio. Dave stava scrutando Sandy e Paul come se fossero un puzzle che non riusciva a risolvere. Era evidente che al momento stesse avendo a che fare con un migliaio di emozioni diverse, quindi lui si limitò a tenerlo per mano e si confuse insieme a lui nelle ombre dell’atrio. Per fortuna, l’esibizione della donna sbronza terminò e quella scese dal palco con un’andatura leggermente barcollante e con il sottofondo di un applauso poco convinto.

“Ed ecco la prossima cantante di questa sera,” annunciò il DJ. “Sali su, Sandy Girard!”

Al tavolo delle Nuove Direzioni scoppiò un forte applauso. La donna si alzò, arrossendo. “Ancora non posso credere di avere accettato,” disse con una risata. “Dovete essermi mancati troppo!” Raggiunse il microfono, scuotendo la testa.

“Vai, Sandy!” gridò Puck.

Qualcuno fece un fischio d’apprezzamento dal fondo del locale e lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. Parlò con voce amplificata: “Vorrei scusarmi in anticipo per quello che seguirà. Sono una ballerina, non una cantante, gente.” Tacque per un attimo, gettandosi i capelli alle spalle e guardando il suo tavolo. “Correndo il rischio di risultare tremendamente sdolcinata, vorrei dedicare questa canzone a un uomo molto speciale. Spero che non sia troppo orribile.” Fece un cenno d’intesa al DJ e dalle casse uscirono le note di un sintetizzatore e di un pianoforte, prima che lei cominciasse a cantare. Kurt spalancò la bocca, riconoscendole all’istante, ma Dave non le riconobbe finché non sentì i versi.

> _It's been a long time since I came around_   
>  _Been a long time but I'm back in town_   
>  _This time I'm not leaving without you_   
>  _You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh_   
>  _I'd give anything again to be your baby doll_   
>  _This time I'm not leaving without you_

Sandy cominciò a muovere I fianchi a ritmo di musica: la ballerina in lei uscì istintivamente e affascinò il pubblico. Non aveva una voce fenomenale, ma era bassa e setosa, con un tono piacevole.

> _You said sit back down where you belong_   
>  _In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_   
>  _Sit back down on the couch where we_   
>  _Made love the first time and you said to me this_

Sullo _you_ , indicò direttamente Paul, spazzando via qualsiasi dubbio su chi fosse ‘l’uomo speciale’ del quale stava cantando. Non che lui e Dave ne avessero avuti… Kurt cercò con tutte le forze di mantenere un’espressione neutra, ma dentro di sé la stava acclamando insieme al resto degli avventori. Non resisteva ad alcun tipo di serenata e pensava che questa fosse completamente adorabile. Il suo ragazzo sembrava un po’ traumatizzato, però, quindi gli rimase accanto senza fare commenti.

> _Something, something about this place_   
>  _Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_   
>  _Something, something about my cool **Ohio** guy_   
>  _Yeah something about, baby, you and I_

Quando iniziò a cantare la quarta strofa, iniziò a scendere dal palco, avvicinandosi sempre di più al loro tavolo, fermandosi finalmente di fronte al signor Karofsky.

> _It's been **a few** years since I let you go,_   
>  _I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n roll_   
>  _Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart_   
>  _On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold_   
>  _With a guitar humming and no clothes_   
>  _This time I'm not leaving without you_   
>  _Ooh-oh ooh-oh_

Si lasciò cadere in grembo a Paul, avvolgendogli un braccio attorno al collo e cantando guardandolo negli occhi, come se non esistesse nessun altro oltre a loro.

> _Sit back down where you belong_  
>  _In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_  
>  _Sit back down on the couch where we_  
>  _Made love the first time and you said to me this_  
>    
> _Something, something about this place_  
>  _Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_  
>  _Something, something about my cool **Ohio** guy_  
>  _Yeah something about, baby, you and I_

Dave fissò i suoi genitori, incapace di credere a quello che stava vedendo. Sua madre era praticamente _cavalcioni_ su suo padre nel bel mezzo di un bar affollato. Dapprima era quasi mortificato alla scena, ma quando guardò meglio i loro volti, si addolcì un po’. Perché sembravano entrambi incredibilmente felici e liberi, con l’espressione che pensava di avere lui stesso tutte le volte che si rendeva conto di quanto adorasse Kurt. Era stato così, per loro, quando si erano incontrati la prima volta? Innamorarsi tutto d’un colpo, senza curarsi minimamente di essere in due fasi opposte delle loro vite? Gli era sempre sembrato tutto così stupido ed egoista, ma vedendo il loro affetto messo in mostra in modo così sincero era difficile rimanere severo e freddo. Sapeva che se al loro posto ci fossero stati due estranei, avrebbe probabilmente pensato che fossero estremamente teneri e romantici. Scoccò una veloce occhiata a Kurt, che sembrava essere sul punto di _scoppiare_ se non avesse sorriso. Sporgendosi di lato, gli sussurrò mitemente: “Non sono sicuro se dovrei sentirmi imbarazzato o colpito.”

Quello lo guardò, sbalordito. Era esterrefatto dall’umorismo e dal calore nelle iridi nocciola. Recuperando in fretta il terreno perduto, gli prese la faccia tra le mani e gli baciò brevemente le labbra. “Sei straordinario, Dave,” affermò, prima di tornare a godersi l’esibizione.

La donna si alzò dal suo grembo, passandogli la mano sulle spalle mentre camminava attorno al tavolo, cantando il resto della canzone. Riuscì a ritornare sul palco prima di arrivare al ponte, aumentando il volume della voce in un modo che non era perfettamente intonato, ma così onesto che commosse comunque il pubblico.

> _We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent_  
>  _'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven_  
>  _There's only three men that I'm a serve my whole life_  
>  _It's my daddy and **Ohio** and Jesus Christ_  
>    
> _Something, something about the chase_  
>  _**Too many** years_  
>  _I'm a New York woman, born to run you down_  
>  _So have my lipstick all over your face_  
>  _Something, something about just knowing when it's right_  
>  _So put your drinks up for **Ohio**_  
>  _For **Ohio** , **Ohio** , I love you_  
>    
> _You and I…_

Il bar si riempì di ovazioni e applauso, mentre lei arrivava alla fine del pezzo. Voltandosi verso Paul e concentrandosi di nuovo solo su di lui, addolcì la voce e cantò con amore la coda finale.

> _It's been a long time since I came around_   
>  _Been a long time but I'm back in town_   
>  _This time I'm not leaving without you. 4_

Inchinandosi velocemente agli astanti, restituì il microfono al DJ e tornò al suo posto, dando il cinque a qualche persona lungo la strada. Si risedette accanto all’ex-marito e i due si scambiarono un lungo sguardo intenso. Paul spostò delicatamente una ciocca che le ricadeva sul volto, quindi la baciò in un modo che fece esultare l’intera tavolata. Entrambi rossi come peperoni, tornarono finalmente a rivolgere la loro attenzione al palco, mentre il DJ annunciava la prossima cantante.

“Rachel Berry, è il tuo turno!”

Una volta che fu in posizione, Rachel cominciò a cantare una versione di _I’ll Stand By You_ perfettamente intonata, ma in qualche modo priva di sentimento. _Decisamente più Carrie Underwood che Patti Smith_ , pensò Dave. Guardò il suo ragazzo. “Credo di dover porgere le mie scuse stanotte, dopotutto,” ammise. “Vieni con me?”

“Sempre,” gli assicurò lui, stringendogli la mano mentre l’altro lo guidava verso il tavolo del club. Il loro arrivo fu sottolineato da una varietà di esclamazioni e abbracci. Rachel continuò a esibirsi, ma tra una strofa e l’altra mandò loro dei baci volanti.

La Beiste fece cenno alla cameriera. “Potremmo avere un paio di sedie in più, per favore?” Vennero subito aggiunti due posti di fianco a lei e Dave si ritrovò a una sola sedia di distanza dai suoi genitori, che stavano cercando in modo zelante di guardare Rachel e non fissarlo con la bocca aperta. Aspettò cortesemente che quest’ultima finisse la canzone e il DJ annunciasse che si sarebbe preso una pausa per mettere un po’ di musica _dance_ , prima di muoversi. Si alzò in piedi, mentre le note di _More_ di Usher cominciarono a uscire dalle casse dietro di lui.

Si avvicinò a suo papà e a Sandy, abbassando lo sguardo. “Mi dispiace,” disse. “Quello che vi ho detto era del tutto inaccettabile. Mancava completamente di rispetto e mi vergogno di me.”

“David,” lo chiamò suo padre, e lui alzò gli occhi.

“Non lo capisco,” spiegò Dave. “Potrei anche non capirlo mai fino in fondo. Ma vi meritate entrambi di essere felici. E io cercherò con tutte le mie forze di sostenere tutto quello che possa servirvi per esserlo.” Toccò il braccio di Paul. “Tu mi sei sempre stato al fianco, anche quando ti ho detto di voler stare con altri ragazzi. Con Kurt. Quindi ti meriti come minimo lo stesso appoggio da parte mia.” Tacque per un attimo, spostando gli occhi su di lei. “Ancora non so se mi fido di te,” ammise. “Ma le due persone che amo e delle quali mi fido di più… non sono dello stesso avviso. Quindi prenderò in considerazione questo fatto.” Lanciò una breve occhiata a Kurt, quindi tornò a rivolgersi ai suoi genitori. “Spero che accettiate le mie scuse e magari potremmo ricominciare da capo con queste vacanze del Ringraziamento?”

Paul si alzò in piedi, avvolgendolo velocemente in un abbraccio. “Certo che sì,” rispose. “Grazie, David. Sono così fiero di come tu stia maturando. Sei davvero un uomo formidabile.” Lo lasciò andare e guardò brevemente Sandy, sorridendo prima di tornare a concentrarsi su di lui. “Stanotte tornerai a casa con noi, allora?”

“Dovrò andare da Kurt per prendere la mia roba,” rispose. “Ma, sì, mi piacerebbe tornare a casa. Grazie, papà. E a te, Sandy. Cercherò di tenere una mente aperta riguardo a tutto questo, lo prometto.”

La coreografa batté le palpebre per scacciare le lacrime. “Non potremmo chiedere di più, David,” affermò, prendendo la mano di Paul.

Tornò da Kurt, indicando col pollice il DJ. “Allora, pensi che dovremmo andare lassù e vedere se ha _New York, New York_?” Sorrise al modo in cui quello sgranò gli occhi e annuì entusiasticamente. “Figo. È deciso!”

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – I _minorenni_ in questo caso, sono tutti gli ex-gleek, perché nessuno di loro ha 21 anni, l’età minima per entrare in un bar e bere alcolici. Scegliendo un bar del genere, però, gli insegnanti potranno fare come meglio credono. Non che voi non lo sapeste, ma meglio prevenire che curare. ù__ù

2 – I _Fordham Rams_ (gli ‘Arieti di Fordham’) è il nome dato alle 22 squadre sportive del college newyorkese _Fordham University_. Questo è un indizio da parte di TFMH per sapere a quale scuola alla fine si è iscritto Dave. [Fonte](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fordham_Rams).

3 – I _Tetrazzini_ sono un piatto statunitense che consiste di un sugo fatto solitamente con pollame o frutti di mare, funghi e mandorle in una salsa di burro o latte con parmigiano, condita con vino o sherry e odori come cipolle, sedano e carote. Di solito è servito sopra a degli spaghetti o a un tipo di pasta altrettanto sottile. Il nome è in onore di Luisa Tetrazzini, una famosa cantante d’opera (del periodo 1890-1920). [Fonte](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tetrazzini).

4 – Le parole in grassetto sono state modificate da TFMH. Tutti i _Nebraska_ sono stati trasformati in _Ohio_ ; _It's been **a few** years since I let you go _ [‘È passato qualche anno da quando ti ho lasciato andare’] era in origine _two years_ ; **_Too many_** _years_ [‘Troppi anni’] erano in origine _Six whole years_ [‘Sei anni interi’]. Il titolo della fic è stato ovviamente tratto dal testo di questa canzone. ^__^


End file.
